


Hiddlesworth Collection

by Hiddlesworth_ed (Thorki_ed)



Series: Art-inspired One-shots [2]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Thor (2011) RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorki_ed/pseuds/Hiddlesworth_ed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Hiddlesworth one-shots.</p><p>Be sure to check out my FrostIron Collection and Thorki Collection as well! :D</p><p>"5 o' Clock" (Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston, Mature, angst)<br/>"That's How We Like it in Asgard" (Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston, NC-17, bondage/gag)<br/>"Part One: A Break" (Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston, Teen, angst, established relationship)<br/>"Part Two: Five Seconds" (Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston, Teen, sequel to "A Break", angst)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 5 o' clock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aluzerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluzerine/gifts), [DragonsFeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsFeather/gifts), [Fredu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fredu/gifts), [seaweed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaweed/gifts), [Inuryuvr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuryuvr/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by:  
> 
> 
> Credit to the lovely [westishere](westishere.tumblr.com).

All it takes is a misstep.

—

“Tom?”

“Mmm?” 

“Wake up,” Chris said softly, nudging the sleeping man beside him.

“No,” Tom replied simply, blindly flipping the pillow over to lay his face on the cold side.

“You’re going to miss your flight.”

Tom rolled over muttering, “My flight be damned.” He yawned, stretching languidly and Chris took the opportunity to drink in the beautiful sigh of his lean muscles becoming taut before going slack again. 

“Take one last reminder,” Chris teased before kissing down the Brit’s neck, tongue trailing along the smooth skin and pulsing veins. He nipped at the flesh, his fingers dancing down Tom’s thighs. 

With hot breaths and deft fingers, he awoke Tom in no time.

-

“All you’ve done is make me more determined not to leave,” Tom chided, though any malice in his words was lost through his smile. He fidgeted with his grip on his luggage bags, eyes scanning nervously in case he had missed something.

Chris returned the smile and planted a small kiss on Tom’s temple. “Have a safe flight. Call me when you land?”

“Yeah, I’ll call.”

—

“Tom?” Chris said groggily. 

“Sorry for waking you, my flight was a little delayed, but I just checked into the hotel.”

“No no, it’s fine. I’m glad you called. What time is it over there?”

“About five in the pre-evening, I figure I should eat soon. Airline food is something I could do without.”

 _Pre-evening_. Something Tom, and literally nobody else, said. Chris already felt a pang of longing in his heart. “Go eat then, you bean pole.”

“Eheheheh.”

Another pang. All the things that made Tom _Tom_ made it especially hard to be apart. Every moment they were separated, Chris was reminded of how much they saw of each other, taking comfort in knowing the other wasn’t so far away. 

“I’m sorry, I should let you sleep. Or call me when you wake up?”

“I would stay up just to listen to your blubbering, but you need to seriously stuff your face. I’ll give you a call in a few hours?”

“Sounds good, love.”

—

_“I’m sorry I couldn’t come to the phone right now. If you could leave your name and message I’ll be sure to get back to you immediately. Cheers!”_

“Did you pass out after your meal?” Chris chuckled. “I guess it’s the jetlag from transitioning to oh…. what is it? Eight hours behind? Rest up, and call me back when you get the chance, alright? Talk to you soon.”

—

_“Sorry I couldn’t answer the phone, just leave me a message and I’ll get back to you ASAP. Thanks.”_

“Hmm, perhaps it wouldn’t be as soon as we thought! Though I always enjoy a nice game of tag, I have to say I don’t have a particular liking for this one. I can’t even remember the last time I caught your voicemail… It’s endearing how much your voice has changed, you’ve had that recording since you got that phone years ago, haven’t you? Anyhow, I’ll be heading off for the first stunt shots tomorrow. Expect me to be hissing in pain as I stay in a hot bath for hours. Hope you’ll still love me when I resemble a prune. Talk to you tomorrow.”

—

_“I’m sorry I couldn’t come to the phone right now. If you could leave your name and message I’ll be sure to get back to you immediately. Cheers!”_

“By tomorrow, did you mean not at all? I’d still love you if you were a prune, but only if said prune would pick up the phone every now at then. Whenever you have time, I’ll be here. And tag, you’re it.”

—

_“I’m sorry I couldn’t come to the phone right now. If you could leave your name and message I’ll be sure to get back to you immediately. Cheers!”_

—

_“Sorry I couldn’t answer the phone, just leave me a message and I’ll get back to you ASAP. Thanks.”_

—

and so it goes on.

—

and on.

—

It’s five o’ clock in the morning and it’s been days since he’s heard from Tom. He checks his phone obsessively. He almost plucks out his hairs by the fistful from anxiety. _Tom, have you forgotten about me?_

 

It’s two o’ clock on his first day off and it’s been days since he’s heard from Chris. He stares at his phone, willing it to go off. He hasn’t bothered to get out of bed today, exhausted from filming, heart and mind weary from being alone in the deadly silent hotel room. Just when he thinks his phone will go off, it simply doesn’t. Eventually, his eyes close and the last thought he has before slipping off to sleep? _Chris, where are you?_

 

Neither of them can remember who’s it.


	2. That's How We Like it in Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [based off [this famous interview](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nr-IqGfqGps) & this gif.  
> 
> 
> “I can’t say I ever got a day in jeans and a t-shirt. It was mostly, uh, leather and metal…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has nothing to do with the first two parts, smut. Enjoy!

It was a real shame that Chris didn’t get to attend the New York Comic-Con panel, but he had a separate interview over in Germany with Scarlett, Jeremy and Robert the day before, and Tom was happy for him. Chris had always wanted to go to Germany, so they parted with a small kiss and Chris’s promise to fly back as soon as he could. 

The New York Comic-Con was _overwhelming_ and their screams were ear-shattering at they watched a preview from the Avengers. Tom peeked out from behind the curtain, and was amazed by the sight. He had never seen such a large gathering of overexcited fans clad in armour and make-up, and his heart secretly leapt at all of the golden horns and green shirts with “Loki’s Army” printed across them. He listened for his name to be called before stepping out on stage and being slammed by the shrieking that bounced off the walls. He greeted the rest of the cast out there before taking his place and applauding for Chris Evans next. 

The questions were easily answered, though Tom inwardly cursed himself for rambling so much. He just had so much to say. He had definitely grown more accustomed to being in the spotlight since Thor, but was still fidgety. He opted to place his hands under the table to hide his nervousness rather than the usual stroking of his face or hair or neck. (“You look like you’re molesting yourself, it’s very distracting to everyone around ya, mate” were Chris’s exact words after an interview they had together). 

He also blamed the nervousness for his answer when asked for a “typical day”. 

“I can’t say I ever got a day in jeans and a t-shirt. It was mostly, uh, leather and metal…” his voice was drowned out by hundreds of loud laughs and screams, Chris Evans included. He waited for the noise to die down before leaning forward slightly to wink and follow up with, “That’s how we like it in Asgard.”

Oh boy.

When the fan questions came, he felt a larger nervousness wash over him, especially when they came directed at him, but he answered them with some sort of graceful ease though he rambled a bit more and his hands started to do their nervous roaming over the collarbones. Oops. 

Overall he answered at least 75% of all the questions - his favourite answer being “my brother, Thor” when asked who his favourite male superhero was - and the day didn’t end in anything disastrous, which he was thankful for. 

He had dinner with the crew, though he glanced eagerly at his phone every now and then, and politely declined their invitation to go to bowling, blaming the exhaustion from being thrown so many questions. They laughed and accepted the excuse of course, all hugging Tom and bidding him a good evening.

He made his way back to the set, and stepped inside his half-homey trailer, which had begun to clear out as they just about wrapping up the movie. Some of the stars like Clark, Cobie and Samuel were already cleared out. 

He laid down on his bed and began to doze off lightly for a few hours only to be woken up at four in the morning by a hand shaking him awake.

“Wh-wha?” he mumbled so very intelligibly. 

“I hear I’m your favourite superhero, hmm?”

Tom opened his eyes to Chris’s voice, unbelieving that he had finally arrived back from Germany. 

“When did you get back?” he asked, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

“However long it takes to get from the airport to here ago,” Chris answered, pulling the drowsy man in for a kiss. “Which is approximately 41 minutes according the YouTube video of your panel.”

“You watched the entire video already?” Tom asked incredulously. “It’s _up on YouTube already_?”

“Your fans are quite eager in uploading videos of your face, Tom. I should be grateful, really.” He kissed Tom again, slowly and more intimately this time, stroking the incredibly smooth skin of Tom’s neck. “And you still managed to molest yourself, by the way, don’t think I didn’t catch that.”

Tom blushed a little, but he was feeling exceptionally brave, especially after the metal-and-leather comment. “Oh? And what else did you catch?”

Chris didn’t miss a beat, bless him. “That you particularly enjoy metal and leather.” The smirk in his voice was impossible to miss and Tom heard a jangling as Chris shifted on the bed to reveal - the handcuffs and gag from Loki’s last scene in the Avengers. 

“Chris!” he hissed. “Did you just steal the props from the set?!”

“And who would be looking for them at this time of night?”

“That’s still… _theft_!”

“Relax, _brother_ ,” he emphasized the last word, sending shivers down Tom’s spine. “Don’t think I didn’t catch that either.”

Chris’s lowered voice was sinful as he nibbled on Tom’s ear as he tugged at the black v-neck Tom still had on. 

“This. Why is this still on?” Chris asked teasingly.

“I do what I want,” Tom responded in kind.

The devilish glints in both their blue eyes couldn’t be ignored. With a smirk, Chris rolled to straddle Tom’s lap, placing his hand across the chest beneath him. “I don’t need Mjolnir to pin you down.”

Tom eagerly let Chris strip his clothing and worked on getting Chris out of his pants. Frantic and clumsy, but quick nonetheless, they were stripped of their clothes and Chris was atop Tom once again. They were slipping into the grooves of each other’s bodies when Tom felt a large hand clamp around one of his small wrists and cold metal being brought down upon it. There was clanging of metal with chains and the bed frame and his other hand followed suit, rendering his arms uselessly bonded above his head. 

Chris leaned back a moment to study his handiwork, seemingly pleased with his work, and let his eyes trail up and down Tom’s naked body, drinking in the beautiful sight.

“Like what you see, _Thor_?” he wiggled a bit in the mattress for show, and managed to get his legs out from under Chris.

“Now listen here, brother —” there sentence was cut off by a sharp inhale as Tom wrapped his legs around Chris’s hips, pulling them flush together and rubbing his hot erection against Chris’s.

“I’m listening,” Tom said cheekily.

Chris huffed in amusement before reaching for the metal mouthguard. “Enough, silver tongue.”

Tom allowed it to be strapped on, peering at Chris with eyes that spoke loud enough on their own. His intense gaze watched Chris’s hands as they fumbled in a nearby drawer for a condom and lubricant, though Tom made it difficult to concentrate. He rose his hips up every now and then to tease Chris’s cock with his own, and trailed the back of Chris’s thigh lightly with his feet, earning shudders from the broader man.

Placing a trail of blazing kisses across Tom’s collarbones, Chris aligned himself, but teased Tom’s entrance with his slick fingers first, shallowly pushing in and out, never going past his first knuckle, which made Tom whine into the mouth piece and tug at this chains lightly to no avail. Chris began to lick the underside of Tom’s cock, only taking it in his mouth past the head.

A muffled groan and impatient buck of Tom’s hips made Chris laugh before nudging at the puckered entrance with his swollen member. He pushed in gently, revelling in the hot sensation of Tom’s body, dropping his hands on either side of Tom’s head. He moaned as he inched in further, drinking in the warmth and tightness around him. When he stopped to just breath and calm his dizzied mind, Tom starting to rock back and forth with a series of muffled words that were probably commands to move.

He placed a kiss on top of the effective gag, and withdrew slightly and pushed in again. He leaned back to place his hands on Tom’s smooth hips and held the man in place while he entered again and again at an agonizing pace, closing his eyes to relish in the feeling.

When Tom kicked his torso, he opened his eyes to see Tom staring at him with pleading eyes, a hint of deviousness inside them.

“Did you have something to say?” he teased, and chuckled at the muffled cries behind the metal.

Still, he was feeling generous and reached behind Tom’s head to unclasp the device.

“You’ll pay for that,” he muttered before nipping at Chris’s lips.

“Really?” Chris retaliated, slamming hard into Tom. The unhindered cry that came from Tom’s lips was definitely worth taking the gag off. He instantly picked up the place, brutally slapping their flesh together at an unrelenting speed, lost in their groans and cries of pleasure.

Grabbing the creaky bedframe for support with one hand, he shuddered as he came inside Tom, using his other hand to jerk off the man beneath him, who couldn’t escape his bonds to do it himself.

In a tangle of sweaty limbs and sticky bodies, they breathed in heavily, their nostrils filling with the scent of musk and sex.

“If you let me go, I can show you what real power can do,” Tom panted in a seductive voice.

Not a moment later did he hear a faint _**click**_ and his wrists no longer felt the metal.


	3. 5 o' clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people asked and I thought "hey, why not" I just needed the right inspiration and it came in the form of [this gif.](http://bringmelokismjolnir.tumblr.com/post/27428354304/sequel-to-a-break-because-ive-been-asked) I apologize for the angst and this probably isn't the ending that people were hoping for, but it's about as much as I can do.

By the time Chris got home, the world was grey and dull. He tried Tom for the hundredth time.

_"I’m so sorry I couldn’t come to the phone right now, I’m afraid I must be tangled in some sort of engagement. Please do leave your name and number, I would be delighted to get back to you as soon as I can! Cheers!"_

Tom’s voice was cheerful, his accent was obvious and adorable, and his message was sweet, so apologetic and eager like Tom always was. Chris’s heart gave a noticeable, painful pang.

“It’s… I’m so sorry, Tom,” he croaked. He swallowed and took a deep breath before continuing, “I… I’m so sorry. I don’t know what got into me, and I don’t know… Don’t know why I was such an ass to you this morning. You deserve so much better than that. I’m so sorry. I… I have your fan letters from last night if… If you still want.” He rambled off the hotel details before remembering an important detail. “Or I could mail them.. Right, I forgot. I’m sorry, I guess I’ll mail them..”

He hung up before he let himself say anything else. His brain was practically short-circuiting, and he didn’t understand what had happened to put him in this position, how things had gone so wrong. Now, Tom was out of his reach and felt so wrong.

Five seconds was all it took. Five. Seconds.

They were at a Thor interview panel, smiling beside each other and answering questions, fumbling over their words as they snuck in as many glances and looks as possible. It was in a luxurious hotel that the actors had spent the night in. When they arrived they were swarmed by their fans, and it was a mess trying to get to the lobby, but Tom revelled in it all, and Chris loved watching him. He was made for this, to be a beloved actor. He tried to get to every fan, eagerly accepting letters and art with a flurry of “thank you so much” and “you’re too kind”. Tom’s leather jacket didn’t have wide enough pockets, but Chris just placed all the stuff in the pocket of his suit. The interviewing was calm in comparison, and they left most of the questions to Kenneth. At one point, Chris lost himself completely as he stared at the way Tom’s fingers moved so seductively over his delicate collar bones. It had taken Chris all his energy to peel his hands away and pretend to scratch his neck when in reality he was trying cool himself down, moving his collar that was sure to plaster itself to his neck.

He thought about Tom’s brilliant blue eyes that twinkled when he smiled and oh, that smile, it was like the sun after a thunderstorm. 

They had been invited to the afterparty with Kenneth, and there was never any harm in that. They arrived together, greeted the people they recognized and allowed themselves to basically be manhandled as they were introduced to new faces and offered drinks left, right, and centre. Then, a shrill cry of “TOM!” came and they had both turned to see a small group of girls who were desperately trying to get Tom’s attention. When Tom saw security ambling over to the girls, he quickly shot Chris a familiar pleading look, which Chris knew all too well. He took Tom’s drink out of his hand and smiled when Tom mouthed “sorry” before rushing off to his fans. Chris watched him race the security there and put his hands up, most likely to explain it was okay and that he’d handle it. It made Chris love him all the more, to know that he was one of the sweetest, and most kind-hearted people on the planet, always willing to do anything for his fans.

It wasn’t much later afterwards that a younger woman had strutted up to him and began to chat with him. It seemed harmless, and he eagerly answered all her questions, downing both drinks during the time. He had given up his empty glasses for another chute of champagne, and they side-stepped out of the way to converse, with Chris leaning against the wall. 

Time seemed to slow down as the next series of events took place. The woman, Erin, was all of a sudden too close, and the air around them was all of a sudden too hot. The moment her lips connected with his, the world fell, and Tom was all of a sudden too far away. Everything was off - her tongue tasted like vodka and cranberry juice, instead of Tom’s favourite butterscotch candy or the subtle bitterness of green tea. Her lips were all wrong; they were rounded and plump with a hint of cherry lipgloss and he lifted his hands in protest, almost confused as to why his lips were upon anything that wasn’t the smooth, thin lines of Tom’s cool lips.

He placed a gentle hand on the shoulder, pushing away slightly but the woman forced herself closer, their chests now connecting and it was alarming to feel her full breasts upon him instead of the defined, broad chest of Tom. He couldn’t even compute why he was craning his neck downwards to kiss when he and Tom were nearly the same height.

Everything about this was wrong. It was wrong, and the gasps around him told him the same. It was wrong. Wrong. Wrong.

When he finally snapped his head away and out of the woman’s grasp, his eyes opened against the blinding ceiling lights. It took only a second for his eyes to adjust. It took another second for whistles and teasing clapping to erupt around him. Two seconds for his heart to stop beating as he found Tom - Tom who was staring at him with wide, teary blue eyes that looked like oceans, Tom who was frozen with his mouth slightly parted and bottom lip trembling only the slightest bit, Tom the love of his life, the one he had woken up, and made love to, that very morning, Tom whose hands had dropped limply to his sides and whose head had bowed to hide the shining tears that fell past his beautifully long eyelashes. The next second, everything fell apart. Tom’s back was already retreating and try as he may, Chris couldn’t get past the sea of people coming up to him to ask about the mystery woman and jokingly clapping him on the shoulder.

Five seconds.

That was all it took.

Back in their suite it was no surprise that Tom had locked himself in the bedroom, refusing to answer all knocks and pleas. Chris never left, he never slept, he made pots upon pots of coffee refusing to let Tom slip out for even a moment past him. When morning finally came, he noticed that Tom had dark bags under his normally shining eyes, which were puffy that morning. The conversation had been too difficult on both of them before Tom had asked him to leave.

Now Chris sat in a lonely hotel, the quiet suffocating him as he was constantly reminded of the lack of Tom’s footsteps or “eheheh” laugh. Nobody was brewing tea in the kitchen or crinkling the wrappers of little butterscotch candies. Nobody was pressed against him, eagerly waiting for kisses or frantically pulling off his jacket. He sat. He sat and he thought for a really long time, trying to replay the moment over again, cursing himself to hell for the lack of control over the situation. Why hadn’t he stopped her sooner? What had he done to encourage her? Why him of all people? 

He missed Tom, he missed Tom so dearly. His heart ached inside his chest and he thunked his head down against the wall behind his seat. He closed his eyes that were burning with unshed tears, swallowing thickly to keep his emotions at bay. He felt like hell. He sat for who knows how long before a little knock came upon the door. His heart soared, leapt out of his chest.

He jumped and raced to the door, flinging it open. His breath caught in his chest as he took in the sight. Tom was wearing the same leather jacket over a simple white t-shirt and fitted jeans. Chris’s heart broke when he found that the man’s eyes were downcast and a shade darker than they normally were. His eyes were still slightly red, but less puffy.

“Tom…” Chris breathed.

“I came by to pick them up. I didn’t want them getting lost in the mail,” Tom said flatly, his voice completely void of his usual cheeriness and enthusiasm. 

“Right… Of course. Let me get them for you,” Chris said. Hesitantly, he asked, “Did you want to come in for a moment?”

Tom shrugged a little, but followed Chris inside nonetheless. He sat down in a chair by the window, his gaze lost outside. Chris fumbled around in the jacket pocket before handing over Tom’s things. He saw a ghost of a smile when Tom’s eyes scanned the first piece of artwork. It was a picture of Thor, holding Loki from behind even though Loki’s arms were spread in an attempt to escape. There were tears in Loki’s eyes and a pained look on Thor. Underneath it, the caption read “We never stop fighting for the ones we love.” Both men stared at the picture, letting it warm their hearts.

Tom lifted his head to look Chris in the eyes for the first time since he had arrived, and Chris dropped his knees in front of the chair to place his hands on Tom's cheeks, ready to wipe any tears away with strokes of his thumbs. Tom tried to pull away, but Chris let his fingers hold the back of Tom’s neck.

“I won’t stop fighting for you, Tom.”

Tom let his tears spill.


	4. Part One: A Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their argument had grown tiring over the last few minutes, and with both of them running on minimal sleep, too much caffeine and busy work schedules, they couldn’t take much more of this.
> 
> Inspired by [this gif.](http://bringmelokismjolnir.tumblr.com/post/27115497860/a-break-one-shot-rated-ga-hiddlesworth)
> 
> Sequel "Five Seconds" in Chapter 2

“I don’t understand you sometimes, Tom.”

“What is there for you to not understand?” Tom turned back to look at Chris with an exasperated look.

Their argument had grown tiring over the last few minutes, and with both of them running on minimal sleep, too much caffeine and busy work schedules, they couldn’t take much more of this. Chris could feel a migraine setting in as he rubbed the sleep out of one eye, his other hand massaging the crick in his neck from having slept on the couch last night.

“Are you happy now? Was it everything you hoped for?” Tom pushed.

“I wasn’t hoping for anything, things just happened!”

“Things just happened? That’s pathetic, Chris. Pathetic.”

“Don’t call me pathetic,” he growled defensively.

“I called your lame excuse pathetic, for starters. Secondly, I don’t understand how you don’t see a fault in this.”

“What would you have me do, Tom?!” he roared, upset that the conversation had dragged on this long. His head was pounding, in desperate need of Advil, and it was too early for this.

“Did you even consider leaving?”

“She forced herself on me! Where was I supposed to go, through the wall?”

“Oh poor Chris, can’t hold off a woman half his size or keep his tongue out of her mouth long enough to tell her to scram.”

They stared at each other for a long moment, anger and pain flaring through them. It was Tom who looked away first, shuffling his feet.

“I thought…” Tom swallowed thickly before he could finish his sentence.

“What? You thought what?” Chris snapped, his patience wearing thin.

Tom physically flinched at his tone, whispering “I thought we had something real. I really thought we were… I thought we were meant to be, but… But I guess not.” With the last words, Tom turned so he Chris couldn’t see his face squeeze in pain as he unlocked the door of his suite for Chris.

“I think it’s best if you leave now.”


End file.
